Deathmetal
Deathmetal the Blood Bender is a Warlord of the Dark Horde's Blackrock Clan. Once leading the fortified village of Deathmetal Village, he had killed his brother, father, and countless others to gain the power he has obtained. He is the antagonist of Dafra Dyingaxe, and seeks to restore the Horde to what it once was under Blackhand and Gul'dan. =Description= ---- Time had warped him. His body had grown from that of a grunt's, to massive sizes, still short of a Dire Orc, though. His hands are described as being the size of a hog's head, while his biceps like those of trees. His skin is as black as night from being within the Blackrock Mountain, and his eyes burn with the fire he worships. When angered, his veins glow red with fire, and his body will puff smoke. Armor His armor is based in the style of Blackhand's, and Doomplate. Spikes adorn his body, his armor just as much as a weapon as he is. Arms Deathmetal lives for war. His walls are lined with weapons of all sorts and sizes, for all sort of fighting styles. His favored weapons is the Broken Face, as he calls it. A heavy stone mace with a blade on the top, and a metal spike on the sledge. It was originally named "Facebreaker". He also casts spells, always focused on fire, and its potential to burn, or give life a chance. After his death, the weapon was taken by his son, and renamed "Chain Breaker". =History= ---- He was young when the clans bonded together in the First Horde. He had learned to love bloodshed and war. His favored tactic was to break the face of those he considered weak. His father was among these people, and so was his younger brother, Dafragorm. After killing the both of them, he took control of his village, Deathmetal Village, and followed Blackhand with devout loyalties. This undeserved respect would lead to his death. Youth He was once friends with his brother, and even found love in Hena Stargazer, a Shadowmoon Clan astrologer. Soon, though, he only found bloodlust, and burned for the taste of war. Dark Horde He was devoted to Blackhand, and was broken when Orgrim killed his ideal father figure. He followed Rend and Maim Blackhand across the Dark Portal, and to the Blackrock Mountain, following their leadership until their death. When Malkorok brought the Blackrock Clan to the Horde, he would not be apart of them. He would be loyal to Blackhand's cause. The Blood Bender Deathmetal is known for manipulation. He finds strength and honor is battle and bloodshed. To support this belief, he has taken all of his decent, and forced the magics of fire into their blood. He bends their bodies and minds to be slaves to his will. The End Deathmetal's final days were spent on the Savage Draenor. He had attempted to join the Shadow Council of that world. He was denied, believed to be someone unworthy of the Council. In rage, he scoured what was once his home, Gorgrond, destroying every Iron Horde Blackrock he could come across, leaving a path of blood in his wake. He was stopped when the Bloodwolf Clan, including his children, hunted, and slaughtered him. He didn't fall without a fight, forcing the fire elementals to serve his will, but they soon betrayed him, and weakened his body. When fallen, Dafra stood over his body, and swung the Dying Axe, only to intentionally miss. His son asked his people how the man should die. Most said brutally, and Dafra allowed it. He released the axe, and took his father's weapon, Facebreaker, and crushed the brute's skull. The mace was taken, and renamed "Chain Breaker". =Personality= ---- Deathmetal is hatred. Deathmetal is rage. Deathmetal is fire. Deathmetal is conquest. Beliefs He believes in himself. He believes he is stronger than anything else. He believes that anything under him deserves death, and anything above him is impossible. Relationships In his time, he has had one love. She will never be that in his eyes again, though. He has taken on multiple consorts, though, and had many many children, all of which he has attempted to kill, or bend to his self-appointed divine will. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Warriors Category:Blackrock Orc